Alice never saw it coming
by HalosKing
Summary: I'm terrible at summeries so just take my word for it its going to be awsome. Its has Sherlock Holmes AND Pokemon, what more can you ask for?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT ****under any cercumstanses own or produce Pokemon. The sole owner is Satoshi Tajiri and I could never hope to compare to his greatness. Also Sherlock Holmes in all forms belongs to the one and only Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and that is how it should be. **

**Summery**

**Ok this story is basically going to be interwoven with several other shows in order for a multiple crossover series. So the crossovers are as follows Book Sherlock/RDJSherlock/BBCSherlock/Doctor Who/Torchwood/Pokemon and ect. (I havent thought of any others yet so this might be all I'm doing but you never knoe I might add more.) I promise its not going to be cheesy and it will flow but the real crossing over wont happen with the other Sherlocks for quite a while. Also there will be no Ash nor Red in this story, sorry the existance of bothe the TV series and the manga will get in the way of the real story. Their characters will be in the story (some) but only those prudent also they will be under different names and/or personalities to fit my need. There will also be characters of my own disign that will be immensly important to furthering the story. But I wont spoil it, also forgive me for my lack of gremmatical correctness as well as my poor debatchury of the late 18th century language, I really tried to capture and set the tone. One more thing there will be some minnor cursing but not totally out of control so please don't be offended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

**In the world of nothingness an egg appeared and from this great egg a king emerged. Loneliness soon overcame this elegent king and therefore he created others like himself. Through this act Time began to move, Space and Diminsions expanded, and the world became stable. In this place of stars and galaxys a beautiful jewel sat waiting. The great king thought this sphere a perfect place to bring new life and so were born pokemon and along with them came humans. These magical beings created oceans, the continents, the sky in which we walk under, emotions, knowledge, and even willpower. The king happily watched his children, believing that nothing could disturbe this peace; But he was wrong. His 3 chosen children began to fight, each convinced they were stonger than the other. Soon the fighting spread to his children below, the battles were harsh each side destroying the other. And when all looked lost a young human arose to stop the fighting begging all that would hear the beauty of friendship with pokemon. The king seeing this act of valor took charge and locked away his children hopeing that in the coming centuries they would once again treat each other with respect. The king convinced that humans and pokemon alike could one day be as equals returned to the place of nothing and created a paradise where he would watch over his children for all eternity. Knowing that one day his presence would be needed, but intill then he would watch and wait.**

**Chapter 1: Into The Rabbit Hole We GO!**

**"Holmes! I say do slow down old boy, I'm not as young as I used to be!" The chuckle I recieced was quite hearty and full of good natured mocking. My friend turned twords me a playful smirk upon his visage. "Now really Watson I highly doubt you have ever felt a day over thirty and besides why rest when a case is almost at its conclusion." I could not hide my obvious confusion at my friends flipent response. "I am truely astounded by you always Holmes, but you cannot possibly mean to go into that wreakage of a building. its liable to fall down upon you." I pointed to the manson in question, its decrepet appearence belieing its once regal past. Holmes's smirk became exceedingly more devious. "Why Watson that is exactly what I intend to do, our criminal Mr. Aaron Dalton is known to frequently inhabit this place. And, if my deductions are correct, he has yet to vacate this estate. Though you would think that a man as insightful as Dalton would of left London as quickly as one can after robbing the National Provincial Bank." I could do nothing more than agree, however a thought struck me suddenly. "Holmes I believe it best to wait for Inspector Lestrade and the rest of Scotland Yard before we transgress any further." Holmes shook his head stubbornly like a dog with wet ears. "Really Watson by the time Scotland Yard arrives our Mr. Dalton might have already escaped. My dear Boswell have you no faith? I know for a fact that you are carrying your service revolver in the right inside coat pocket. Truely there is nothing more ferice than you my dear friend." I could not stop the flush of pride I felt from the praise, for it was quite rare from the man. With a resigned sigh I noded my consent, Holmes transformed before my vary eyes becoming serious in the face of our closing task. "Well than Watson let us make haste, onward!" Holmes than proceeded to hed for the front entrance and like the loyal hound many considered me in regards to my friends rather crass plans; I followed.**

**Having reached our destination Holmes wrenched open the door, peering inside my friend began to take note of the entire space. "Look there Watson on the floor, do you see those footprints. They are quite fresh, no more than a days dust covers them. Hes here Watson, hidding but definately here." I grunted in agreement. Holmes turned to me once again, "Boswell I believe it prudent to seperate ourselves, we shall cover more ground that way. You shall take the lower half and I the upper, it will make our job of cornering Mr. Dalton exceedingly easier." I instantly opened my mouth to protest my friends brass idea but one look at Holmes's stubbern expression had it dying before it could be spoken. Aginst my better judgement I verbilized my agreement. "Good now that we have that settled I shall begin my search above. Oh don't look so worried Watson you must remember how hard it is to maim and or slay me yes?" I glared, "I find no humor in that statement of yours and I shant comment upon it." I turned away stiffly and walked resolutely down one of the mansions many lower halls. I however did not miss Holmes's sigh nor the sounds of his retreating feet as he climbed the unsafe staircase. I ventured through many rooms and halls, checking every nook for a sign of Dalton. After what must of been fifteen minutes I soon realized that our bank theif was not on the lower floor.**

**Just as I contemplated joining Holmes on his exploration a shout rang out through the building. **_**Holmes! **_**With that thought wringing fear from me I rushed down the hall twords the stairs. Regardless of the safety to my person I quickly climbed up the rickity path. The scene I arrived to see was that of my friend wrestling with none other than Aaron Dalton. Extracting my service revolver from the inside pocket of my coat I cocked back the handle and trained it on the pair of struggling bodies. Unable to get a clear shot (without risking the chance of harming Holmes) I could do nothing but watch the skirmish continue. "Bloody meddlen 'tective! Don't cha ever give up! Take this!" Dalton pulled back his fist to deliever a punishing blow to the consulting detective but I knew that it would never land. Holmes, being a lightfooted man due to his constant boxing matches, dodged the strike effortlessly. And like a dancer he pivoted on the balls of his feet and delievered his own. With marksman like aim Holmes rendered the ruffian unconsious.**

**"I say good shot old boy, you are not injured are you? I heared a shout before I arrived." Holmes simply smiled, "No worries Watson it was Dalton I asure you. He was increadibly surprised to see me so he uttered an exclamation on that point. Now I do believe we should haul this crude man down to the front. Less work for the Inspector, yes?" A brief chuckle escaped my sealed lips. Shakeing my head at Holmes's attempt at humor I returned my revolver back to its previous hidding place. As Holmes reached down to pick up the unconsious criminal, a loud **_**CRACK! **_**split the air. I watched in abject horror as my dearest friend of multiple years fell through the flooring. "SHERLOCK!" I shouted. I was moving forward without thought, only stopped by a returning shout. "Stay were you are Watson if you proceed further the area in which you stand will collapse. Please you must listen to me, leave before you fall as well." I stubbernly refused and carefully inched my way twords the vary large hole in the floor. I glimpsed the pale, slender hand of Sherlock Holmes gripping a plank of rotting wood. Below him was... nothing, just an expanse of inky blackness. An abyss capable of swallowing everything unfortunate enough to fall into its clutchs. It almost seemed alive somehow but I returned to the task at hand. "Damnation John I told you to get away!" "And I promptly say nay. I shant leave you here to fall to your early demise. Now can you lift your other arm, if you can manage that carefully I should have no problem in pulling you up." I knew I was being a tad bit snappish but I simply could not think of a better way to channel my nerves at the moment.**

**Recieving a heated glare in response; Holmes began to lift his limp apendage. Ever so slowly he raised it, getting down upon the dust covered wood, I streched my own hand down into the hole. Gently I grasped his hand a feeling of relief passing through me. We were going to make it out of this hellish death trap. Or at least that what I had hoped, it wasent intill that same ear spliting **_**CRACK!**_**and Holmes's terrified cry of surprise that I realised we were both falling. Down, down into the dark rabbit hole, and as all my senses begain to fade I felt those warm fingers slip from my grasp.**

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 1<strong>

**Well thats the end of the first chapter and I hope none of you thought it to bad. Expect the next chapter quite soon, seeing as the Spring Vacation starts today :). Constructive critisism is appreciated and flamers will be promptly ignored. I apologize in advanced for any misspelled words, can't help it Word Pad dosen't have spell check. Alright heres an expert from chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Wonderland!**

**(Lugia's Song)**

**Such a strange dream, almost like that creature was calling out to me.**

**Wha-what has happened to me!**

"URSARRRRING!", "HOLMES RUN!"

**"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size! Let the sparks fly! Lets go FERALIGATR!"**

**"What! You've never heard of pokemon! WOW! Thats strange."**


	2. Chapter 2

_How the universe began  
>What the future holds<br>Why do fools fall in love  
>What happens to our souls<br>Clues to life's mysteries  
>Are what we hope to find<br>Always reachin' for a reason  
>Searchin' for a sign<em>

_To know the unknown  
>(It doesn't mean that much to me)<br>To know the unknown  
>(Some secrets are just meant to be)<br>Don't want all the answers  
>'Cause one thing is true<br>As long as my heart beats  
>I'll always love you<br>So I don't need to know  
>The unknown...<em> **To Know the Unknown by Innosense**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Wonderland!**

_**(Lugia's song) Dream Sequence**_

**"Whe-where is this place? Its so dark, and that sound where is its coming from? Sherlock? Sherlock!"**_**I recieved no answer in return, panic spread through me, with the intent of finding my friend I moved forward. However I found myself immoble, try as I might I could not move forward. A sudden noise drew my attention. **_**SWOOSH**_**. It was coming closer, the strange melodic sound moving ever nearer. I watched as a enormous shadow fell upon me, I was unable to discern its apperance, the inky blackness shrowding it from view. But I could make-out its outline, a large swan like body with a wingspan capable of destroying half of Parliament. I was truely awe struck by the magnificent beast before me. I should of been worried or in fear for my life but I was the complete opposite. Elation and anticipation filled me, making my body tingle pleasently. The great creature began to croon the strange toon I had heard prior to its arrival, its gentle notes filling the space. I felt my eyelids beginning to droop, I struggled in vain to keep them open but alas it was not to be. I fell suddenly, my exhausted body no longer able to support my weight; landing on something cool and soft. Then as the great birds song reached its crescendo I felt more than heard its voice. **_**"Sleep fledgeling for when you awake a brand new world awaits. There shall be good and bad times but with a strong will and an unbrakeable spirit you and the others like you shall be triumphant. We are connected you and me through a bond that transends Time and Space, and when the time comes I shall be there to fight beside you."**_**I had never wished so desperatly to speak, I wanted more than anything to ask questions; to find out what the creature ment. But it was not ment to be as the regal swan began its song once again and I slipt into a restful sleep. **_

**End Sequence**

**I awoke with a gasp, no longer was I emersed in a sea of darkness but surronded by a lush forest. Had that encounter been nothing but a dream, just a figment of my fear laden mind? I could not say for sure, I could still hear its deep baritone voice speaking to me, telling me we were connected. I was lying sprawled out upon the soil covered ground, I could feel the sun's warm rays seeping to my bones. With a groan I gently lifted myself, blinking I began to take note of any possible injures I might of sustained from the fall. What I found had me questioning my sanity. Hands much smaller than my own were connected to arms currently supporting my uppper body. The coat that I had been wearing; tailored to fit my rather large frame; now swallowed me inside of it. The sleeves flowed past the small hands requiring the need to fold the garment over several times for adequate movement. Unable to comprehend the sudden change in size I frantically began to pat myself down. Hesitantly I touched the skin of my shoulder which housed the wound from my days as an army doctor, nothing, there was nothing. No raised skin that suggested severe scaring, no small cavity to indicate where the bullet had entered. Nothing but unblimished skin, such joy I felt at the discovery that I almost weeped. However I beat back the disire and continued my bodily appraisal. My hands wandered to my face, no longer were there sharp angles testifying to my manhood, replaced by soft slightly plump skin. The mustache I had proudly cultivated had also vanished, allowing my hand to proceed further I griped a fistful of my hair. I sighed in relief as soft tresses of hair passed through the gaps between my fingers. Concluding my examination I stood up from the soft ground.**

** Tripping slightly on the overly long hems of my trousers I proceeded to take notice of my surrondings. As I had concluded earlier the area in which I stood was enclosed by nature from all sides. Bushes and trees of all types loomed above and about me. Strange fruits I had never seen grew from some of the plants and even some I new. I peered to my left and caught a glimpse of something blue, turning completely to the left I discovered a small pond. Stumbling slightly I made my way to the waters edge and peered done. Looking back at me from the waters surface was the reflection of myself during my youth. "Wha-what has happened to me?" The higher quality tone of my voice surprised me. **_**Have I finally reached insainity? Can I no longer tell reality from a dream? **_**In a fit of panic I pinched myself, hard. The sharp sting of pain I felt from the pinch had me ceaseing the action. Before I could contemplate further on my declining mental stability a loud cry rang out through the forest. I turned sharply twords the sound, observing several birds of strange color and appearence taking flight from the direction of the terrified shout. Throwing caution to the wind I took off twords the area of danger, tripping repeatedly over my trouser bottoms. Everything passed by me in a rush of colors and smells, I to busy hpeing against hope that the originater of the scream had not in fact been a Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Luck, however was not a friend to me this day.**

** Arriving on the scene I was struck with fearful awe; a large bear like monster towered over what looked like a young boy. The beast was massive, certainly having the capability of towering above a full grown adult male by several meters in height. Its pelt was a rich dark brown color with the barest splashing of cream. An odd circular symbol rested proudly on the bears burly cheast. A ferocious roar of anger burst from the creatures maw causing the person in which I had come to rescue to sqeak in terror. The young lad I had glimpsed briefly now had my full attention, for the attire he wore was identical to that of my missing friend. If I had thought myself insaine beforehand I now knew it was more than speculation for there was no way that the ****decisively short youth could possibly be Holmes. But my instincts told me different, searching frantically for any viable weapon I retrieved a rock of rather large proportion and threw it with all my strength. The resounding **_**THUD **_**was quite satisfying to the ears, however my triumph was short lived, for the beast turned its ire on me. "URRRRSAAAARIIING!" The roar it emitied sent me reeling however the concern I felt for my friend was significantly greater than my fear. "HOLMES YOU MUST RUN! I SHALL KEEP THIS MONSTROSITY BUSY, FLEE BEFORE IT CHANGES ITS COURSE!" My friend's head whipped in the direction of my voice, fear was evident in his gaze, whether it was for my safty or the situation we had found ourselves in I was unsure. "Wa-atson I can not-" "You can and you shall, I'll not have you being a feast for this creatures ravenous appetite." As I spoke those words I was forced to dive out of the way to avoid a swip of the bears massive paw. I made an attempt to rise from the ground, however I was unsuccessful, as the beast moved ever closer I could but pray that Holmes did not witness my gruesome demise. The bear released one final inraged growl and let loose a mighty attack, I did not flinch nor close my eyes. I would not hid from death, regardless of who my maker was. Everything seemed to slow down at that one singular moment, even Holmes' pained cry of my name did not stop the odd occurrence.**

** "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size! Let the sparks fly! Lets go ****FERALIGATR!" The claws that had been inches from disfiguing me for like retracted quickly as the behemoth whiped around to face the announcer of the incredibly bold statement. A large dual colored ball, twice the size of a childs palm sailed through the air and opened with a loud **_**POP! **_**A bright white light spewed forth from the device's opening, touching down right in front of me. The intensity of the light caused me to shield them from retina damage. As the light faded a large figure stood in its place, like the beast before it this creature too towered over a full gown man. FERALIGATR; as the voice had called it; stood protectivly in front of my person. It had the appearance of a crocodile; several sets of sharp teeth poked out from its mouth; the coloring a light sky blue. Red, spear like fins stood attentivly down its back, a bulky brawlers body finishing off its ferocious presentation. A hand lightly touching my shoulder snaped me from my appraisal, turning my head up to meet my savior. To my surprise a young lady with the most outrageous form of dress smiled kindly down at me. "Hi there the names Joker and I'm gonna help you up okay?" I noded greatfuly. The young misses smile became a full blown grin as she stretched down her hand to help me up from the dirt covered ground. I grasped the offered hand and hauled myseld up, before I could offer my most heart felt thanks the young lady spoke again. "Hold that thought for now, I think your friend needs you way more than I need to hear your thanks", she pointed to my left, there stood Sherlock Holmes a desperate look upon his young face. "Go to him I got this under control. Me and FERALIGATR are gonna burn it up! Arn't we partner?" A cry of "FERRRRALIIIGATRR FERAL!" was sent in confermation. A battle cry if I had ever heard one. Sending the young lady one more look of graditude I ran over to my dear friend ond enveloped him in a carefree hug. Holmes though startled by my forwardness, returned my hug albit hesitantly. "You are well Watson, please tell me dear Doctor that you have not sustaind injury. I behoove you speak nothing but truth for I will know if you are lieing." The stern look I was given looked quite strange on Holmes' younger face that I could not help but smile. "You need not worry Holmes I am fine, you however have not escaped this unsavory expidition unharmed." I indicated the swollen sprained ankle in which the great consulting detective sported. He grimiced distastefully, "Oh please Watson it looks worse that it actully is. Trust me." I truely could not fathom the depths of which my friend would go to ensure his lack of heath. Preparing to reprimand Holmes on his lack of care I was halted by an explosion near the area of our savior.**

** Black smoke waffted from a small impact on the bark of one of the many surronding trees, scorch marks were the only indictor of damage. "Hah! Is that the best you can do we've been hit harder!" I gaped at the blatent taunt the youth flippantly discharged twords the enemy. "UUUURRRRRSARRRRIINGGG!", the enraged scream of anger was accompanied by a beam of sparkling red light. "FERALIGATR dodge it! And then use Hydro Pump!", doing as its master commanded it moved with blinding speed belied by its hefty build, and launched back its own attack. A great blast of water smacked into the bears large frame and sent it hurtling back, smashing harshly against the trunk of a tree. I was astonished by the sheer power behind the unleashed retaliation and yet the bear had only been rendered unconsious. **_**Surely the beast would have been eliminated by such a forceful blast? **_**But it seems that these animals of strange existances were more resilient than I gave credit for. "Alright lets finish this up. Lets go POKEBALL!" Once again the young Miss Joker threw one of the odd devices into the air, its intended target the fallen monster. With a resounding **_**PLUNK **_**the ball struck its mark and exploded open releaseing a red light instead of the white the first had. The light permeated the bears massive body and then ****miraculously pulled it inside its opening. The ball closed firmly, landing on the ground with a soft **_**THUNK, **_**the POKEBALL; as the young lady referred to it; wiggled from left to right. With each movement the tension became thicker, Miss Jokers eyes not straying from the circular object, the intensity of her gaze staggering. Once, twice, thrice and then a loud **_**PING**_** signified the balls cease of action. The tension disipated immensely, with a loud **_**WHOOP **_**of triumph and an unusual two fingered salute our heroine joyously cryed "We did it! We caught an URSARING!" "FERRAL FERRAL" her companion added. With an air of extreme hastiness Joker retrived the POKEBALL containing the epitome of our fright and stowed it away in her hat; of which resembled those of the medival Jester. Making her way to were we stood, concern etched on her childish features, the young lady inquired of our health.**

** My friend spoke for us, "We are quite alright Miss Joker, though allow me to give you our most heartfelt thanks. I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my intimate friend and colleague Dr. John Watson." A pale, slightly chemical stained palm was offered in fellowship by my friend; I thought it quite queer that those small aspects of Holmes did not change like the rest. Both handshakes were excepted heartily, "Just Joker please and theres no need to thank me, any trainer in their right mind would of helped out. Though that does beg the question why I needed to rescue you guys in the first place. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play in the forest without a POKEMON? Oh and don't get me started on your outer wear, I mean yeah its snazzy but its certainly not built for romps in the woods not to mention the size malfunction. What is up with that?" I opened my mouth to answer but once again Holmes beat me to it, "You are implying that this form of dress is no longer in use for normal activities, also your use of words I myself have never heard of is most off putting. Though I do not know why you are inquiring over our apparent state of over dress when you are consequently in the "malfunction" as you say." It was times like these when I wished to be as far from the consulting detective as humanly possible, however I could not disagree with Holmes' analyzation. Jokers' attire consisted of an eccentric mix of medival jester and a tropical nature. Bright oranges and reds, topped off with a hat that, on anyone else, would look completely ridiculous. But it was her features that truely captivated my attention, hair as brightly orange as her clothing brushed the mid-area of her back. Eyes far too old set in a childish face, they too were orange; a color no one versed in optometry would think naturaly attainable. I had no intintion of taking my assessment lower for Jokers' skirted length ended just shy of the knee, scandalized I was. With a flush of embaressment on my now juvenile face I returned to the conflict at hand. Not looking the least bit pertrubed by the callous remark to her state of dress she utttered, "Yeah I get that a lot but you know what they say gotta roll with the punches, now I do believe an explenation is in order but I think it would be way better to have it in Prof. Elm's lab. Plus I'm gonna need a computer to interpet some of the things comen out of your mouth, its like tryen to understand the UNKNOWN language!"**

** POKEMON, POKEBALL, UNKNOWN? My brows furrowed in confusion, just what in the world did it all mean and where in all of Bakerstreet were we? The look on my face must of give insight to my inner musings for Joker turned her gaze to mine. "If you gotta question I'd be happy to answer it now, cause it looks like your eyes are about to bug out of their sockets." With a much put upon sigh I asked "Just what are these POKEMON you speak of and in what part of Europe are we accosting?" Jokers gaze cloulded with confusion, "****What! You've never heard of POKEMON! WOW! Thats kinda strange. But I can help, POKEMON are creatures in which we share our homes and lives with, their our friends at the best of times and our whiney little brothers at the worst. Both FERALIGATR and the ****URSARING I caught just now are POKEMON, as well as the UNKNOWN, though they kinda look like Alphabet soup without the soup trust me. And as for the location thing umm... I've never heard of a Europe before, currently we are in the Johto Region. man that wild URSARING must of freaked you guys out way more than I thought. Oh damn its getting dark, better hed back." I looked above surprised to see that it was indeed dark. I was slightly bewildered by Jokers unabashed cursing, a lady should never use profane speech. Glancing over I noticed Holmes appeared to be deep in thought, most likely taking in all of the information afforded to us by our perplexing host. "Hey you ankles all swollen, you can't walk like that. Hello are you in there, anyone awake?" Joker snaped her fingers in front of the detectives face, the poor fellow jumped. "Wha-at? Oh yes Watson did say something about that earlier, though I think with the possibility of being eaten I must of forgotten." The sarcasm was obvious to those who knew Holmes but Joker seemed oblivious, that or she was ignoring it. Joker grined "Well heres an easy solution! F****ERALIGATR can carry you on his back." "FERAL, FERAL!"**** To the non-observant it would of looked like Holmes was unaffected by the offer but the slight twitch of his lips gave way to his nervousness. Warily Holmes nodded, "Yes I do suppose that would be a more convenient in light of the situation", I assissted my friend and brought him twords the friendly beast. Reaching the Aligator both Joker and myself lifted Holmes up and onto the beasts massive back. "There you go! Now off to New Bark Town, ****ikimashou(1)!", with a bright smile the oddly dressed young lady walked down a cleared path going east. ****F****ERALIGATR following faithfully behind, "Don't look so morose Watson", I looked up at Holmes from his moving perch. "You are intirely to comfortable with our perdicament Holmes, the whole world has gone mad! Strange monsters capable of destroying hundreds, insainely dressed ladys, and not to mention the fact that now I'm 1/4 my **_**ORIGINAL SIZE! **_**What my good man can you say to that!" I could not help my increaseing volume but neither ****F****ERALIGATR nor Joker seemed bothered. Holmes smiled a rather feral smile, "What do I say? I say Intresting!" **_**Unbeliveable, **_**I groaned mentally (I had no intention of allowing Holmes to hear my displeasure). Sighing I continued to walk on gazing up saddly at the night sky, **_**I wonder if we will be able to return home and will it still be the place we once knew...**_

**END CHAPTER: 2**

**Whew that took way longer than I thought it would, sorry everyone for taking sooo long. Senior in highschool is trying on the nerves, trust me! Now, critisim is appreaciated and excepted and flamers will be promptly ignored. Now if you notice the song at the beggining those of you who are true blue pokemon lovers will know its from the 3rd movie. I chose the song to represent both Watson's and Holmes' trust and friendship in each other no matter were they fall, weither it be a large black hole or the "unknown"; I'll be using other pokemon song in my story. Expect the Johto theme for the next couple chapters, I promise to inform when I'm using a different song, plus all the songs I use will only be those related to the Johto Region. Also the story is going to be mostly in Watson's POV though there will be a few instances where Holmes' POV will appear but I wont spoil it. One more thing these Sherlock characters are based off the Grenada series, if you've never seen it...GO TO YOUTUBE AND WATCH; its worth it!**

**(1)ikimashou****- lets go!, in Japanese, since Johto is more based off fudeal japan and no official language (in theory) is set for each Region I thought Japanese would be the original language (known as Johtoian in the story). It will be spoken is all parts but more heavly in others. Don't worry there will be mostly English, for I am not a native of Japan, so please don't get angrey if I mess-up.**

**Now for an excerpt for chapter 3!**

**CHAPTER 3: Alice Accepts, An Adventure Starts!**

**"What do you mean another demension?"**

**"Fascinating! To hear the Melody and the Song of two powerful POKEMON, you both are unbelivably special!"**

**"I know! Why don't you both start a POKEMON journy while your here!"**

**"Heres some new clothes, you can travel in them better, and they make you look more...ummm...normal."**

**"Reach into my hat..."**

**"SNIVY, SNIV!"**


End file.
